


A Cupid's Mistake

by Nafffy (LeFemmeChevalier)



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Eventual Romance, F/F, Friendship, Implied Relationships, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Minor Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23971942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeFemmeChevalier/pseuds/Nafffy
Summary: The Children of Eros are bound to uphold their Father's legacy: to bring mated souls together as willed by the Aether.Among them, Cupids are those who have accepted their birthright and will have to traverse between the three realms to perform their duties with their bows and arrows at their disposal.Mina has been doing it for over a century now. But for some reason, her arrows kept passing through her new charge: a mortal named Chou Tzuyu.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Myoui Mina, Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 16
Kudos: 96





	1. Failed Cupid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mina is dejected at the idea that her charge is a Void. Momo, a notorious Cupid, offered to help.

Mina believes in her effectiveness as a Cupid.

She is in no way gloating: it is a verifiable fact that she has yet to miss her target. For over a century now, her arrows have stricken several beings into finally finding their mated souls—a feat that she, a fairly young Cupid, is proud to accomplish.

Which is why, as her arrow passed through her new charge—a mortal named Chou Tzuyu—for a hundredth time in the span of two weeks, she almost threw her bow in frustration.

"Maybe your arrows are broken."

Mina raised her head to look at Sana who is preoccupied with polishing her bow to a gleaming perfection. "You know that arrows can never be broken," she reasoned with a whine as she slump her head back down with a soft thud.

When she took a break from her seemingly endless duty, she opted to return to their realm to retire. Said realm is located within the celestial realm: a small sanctum created as a haven for the Children of Eros so they could conduct their duties without any interruptions from the other celestials.

The sanctum also serves as their restorative point for when they are in need of recuperation—as rare as it may be for celestials to be harmed, it was unanimously decided by the Council of Three that delivering arrows to the heart of all beings of the former One Realm is a perilous endeavor.

But for Mina, the sanctum has become her solace from her failure as a Cupid to some mortal.

"There is a first for everything." Sana patted her head emphatically before resuming her polishing. "Or maybe she is a Void. Have you considered that?"

Mina, who raised her head a bit, groaned at the other Cupid's words before slumping her head back down. A Void is what they call beings—may it be a mortal, a supernatural, or even a celestial—who has no mated soul.

Eons ago, when their reality is but a mere speck of chaotic consciousness, the Aether created all beings that has ever existed and will continue to exist. The reason for their creation remains an enigma even to the celestials—with some theorizing that it was done simply out of whim.

And when the beings are finally molded from the fractals of the Aether's infinite imagination, they were also given a life source: a soul.

A soul is eternal: immortal in ways a supernatural or even a celestial couldn't grasp. But it is also broken in two: a conscious design by the Aether and not a flaw. So when the Children of Eros were given the duty to reunite the broken souls, it was a task they all deemed honorable.

And for Mina, it was a commitment she took by heart.

But for some unknown cause, Cupids will often encounter beings with souls that cannot be mended and whose other half remained elusive from the eyes of the Children of Eros. Some have theorized that it was an oversight by the Timekeeper. Others have insisted that it was The Fates and their fickle nature.

Regardless, it continues to be an unwanted phenomenon for the Cupids. But though unwanted, Cupids whose charges are supernaturals or celestials only deem it a nuisance at worst.

But for Cupids whose charges are mortals? It meant failure: for a mortal's life is but a blink of an eye.

Mina doesn't like failures. So the mere idea that her current charge is a potential Void is downright awful for her because it meant pursuing her charge as they go through the Cycle over and over again until their soul and its other half can finally be united.

It is a very exhausting endeavor. But since Mina doesn't like failures, it's an endeavor she will do regardless.

But it doesn't take away the fact that it's dreadful work.

"I hope not," Mina sighed as she continue to sulk. Sana patted her head again and Mina sighed again dejectedly, already accepting her still undetermined fate.

"Perhaps you need a new perspective? I can offer you one."

Mina raised her head again, sharply this time, as her petulant eyes landed on the newcomer who is wearing an unusual ensemble meant to be worn by mortals. "I refuse," she simply said to Momo who sat beside her mate—who gave her a distracted kiss in greeting—with a bemused expression.

Momo is a very unusual Cupid and not only for the reason of her clothing. Centuries ago, when Mina has yet to embrace her birthright, the older Cupid once demanded an audience with the Council of Three to propose a radical system that will supposedly improve upon the preexisting system laid upon by the Master.

And after centuries of deliberation, it was finally granted.

But for Mina, it's a system that goes against one of the fundamental values of being a Cupid because it is designed with one thing in mind: direct interaction with their charge.

"There is nothing wrong with trying out new things," Momo countered as she casually gestured on her body, clearly emphasizing the mortal clothes she adorns. "And it could help."

"It's an abhorrent practice," Mina insisted firmly. She has always been a stickler to the old ways and the ways her guardians have instilled upon her. "And I refuse to participate."

The older Cupid shrugged. "Suit yourself," she said, seemingly unconcerned before turning to Sana and making a conversation about her current celestial charge.

Still feeling demoralized about her circumstance, she bid her farewell to the mated celestials as she stand up from her place. But as she walk a few steps away, she decided that another attempt won't be much of a burden. So with a twirl, she willed herself towards the mortal realm again.

Feeling the breeze and embracing the unusual sight of the mortal realm—a sight that, despite decades of observation, will never fail to seem alien in her eyes—she readied her bow and arrows.

Staring at the red color marring the otherwise pure white—a sign of unmated soul—of her charge, she steadied her hand. Her charge seems restless as evident by the way the red moves chaotically within the white, but her restlessness is not of Mina's concern; she has a duty to uphold and a mission to succeed.

Maybe it's the way Momo casually offered her something they both know she would never agree on, but Mina felt the firm determination swelling inside of her as she let go of her arrow with a swish. Maybe, in a stubborn way, she's trying to prove a point that she could succeed without Momo's help. 

And maybe it's the unrelenting resolve of not wanting to be proven wrong that made her pray to the Aether that she won't miss again.

* * *

But Mina missed again.

"What am I to do with you, you troublesome mortal?" she whispered desperately as she watch Chou Tzuyu bid her farewell to the mortal man she was with, the red in her soul too faded for Mina's liking. Still seated, the mortal man's soul is pulsing with passionate desire—the red in his soul glowing with want—that, in Mina's opinion, should have sufficed.

Mina, dejected, stared at the arrow in her hand—the last one before she has to return to their sanctum to fill her quiver with more. And as she stare at it, a memory came back to her: a time when she has yet to embrace her birthright; a time when her guardian filled her curious mind with knowledge about being a Cupid.

According to one of her guardians, a woman who has taught countless of Children of Eros in her time, an arrow is a living thing: it has a temper as fickle as The Fates and has knowledge as vast and encompassing as the Timekeeper. As such, it couldn't be commanded nor be forced to follow the Cupids; it can only be guided with a bow which, when a Child of Eros finally accepts, will be fashioned from the branch of the Tree of Life.

"Still not interested in my offer?"

Snapping from her musings, Mina turned to the familiar voice before sighing impatiently at the sight of the unusual Cupid. "Did you follow me?"

"I'm curious." Momo then put her hands behind her, amusement gracing her smirking face. "It's not often I see you fail, Mina."

Mina ignored the light mockery and instead opted to answer the question. "I'm still not interested in your offer."

Momo, still clad in mortal clothes, chuckled before coming closer. "Dealing with a mortal Void is a cumbersome affair." She looked away from Mina and into the man's direction. "Handsome fellow," she commented before chuckling again. "But I guess that's not enough for Chou Tzuyu." 

She looked at Mina with a raised brow—almost invisible behind the smattering of wispy hair on her forehead. "I hope you're prepared to chase your charge for over a millenia, Mina."

Mina winced at the comment, unable to come up with a retort. One of the the difficulties in facing a Void is the possibility of doing it for a very long time. "It cannot be helped. I am bound to my duty. We are all bound to our duty."

"It's a duty, not a shackle," Momo tut-tutted as she look away again and into the man's direction who is now getting up and out of the quaint structure. "Even Cupids are bound to make mistakes at times."

"I _never_ make mistakes," Mina snapped.

"And yet your charge is still unmated," Momo countered calmly, gesturing at the man—who is walking farther away—with wave of a hand. "Why not take my offer, Mina?"

Mina shook her head. "I can succeed on my own."

"Pride won't get your last arrow to her chest."

"It is _not_ pride." Mina took a breath as she look down at the sole arrow in her hand, feeling the gentle warmth it eminates—like a kindling of undying fire. "It is my integrity as a Cupid that is on the line."

The older Cupid just hummed in reply. And before Mina turn away, already deciding to remain in the sanctum until her charge's next mortal life, she paused with disbelief at Momo's next words.

"What if I can guarantee that it can be done only for a few months?" Momo paused, pensive, before continuing. "Perhaps a year at most? What say you, Mina?"

Mina is not one for failure; it's not something she was used to, after all. So as her arrow continue to miss her charge over and over again, she will confess how her failure is starting to feel suffocating—like being imprisoned, unable to claw her way out.

And to be finally offered a way out of such imprisonment, even at a cost? It's a very tempting offer.

So tempting, in fact, that Mina decided to finally accept, effectively throwing away her supposed integrity as a Cupid as she did so.

She does hate failure, after all.

So Mina took a calming breath first before giving out a resigned sigh as she finally surrender to her impatience. "Then so be it. A year at most."

When Momo smiled triumphantly, Mina couldn't help but wonder if she made the right choice. And as they traverse back to the sanctum, she will continue to ponder over it for months to come.

* * *

"How in the Aether can you wear this garment?" Mina complained as she rearranged her clothes for a hundredth time, unused to its restricting nature. "I rather not wear this, Momo."

"But you have to," Momo calmly said as she sipped on her coffee—a mortal beverage that Mina personally finds awful. "Mortals in this particular territory wear this kind of clothing during winter. If you take it off, you will be an oddity among the mundane."

Mina, being a firm believer of the traditional ways, is not particularly well-versed with the mortal customs. But seasonal changes fall under the supernatural domain: specifically under the dominion of the Elementals.

Elementals are the only supernaturals that Mina respects—others, such as the Faes, she merely tolerates while she absolutely abhors the parasitic kinds such as soul-eaters and soul-trappers—so she is more versed with their customs particularly with seasonal changes.

Which is why she has the awareness that winter meant cold.

And cold, she gathered, meant that mortals would wear more clothing as usual—like an artificial hide that some animals naturally possess. It's a reasonable custom but still a mortal one; Mina, like any traditional celestials, doesn't like being subjected to such inane, mortal custom.

"How often do you use your Sight?" Momo inquired all of a sudden as she continue to sip on her awful beverage, effectively snapping Mina out of her musings about the supernaturals.

"Only when I'm performing my duty," Mina replied as she scrutinize the food on her plate: it is a decorative-looking thing that Momo called a 'cake'. "I'm not one for misusing my gift."

The other Cupid just hummed in thought. After a while, she then asked a question that, in Mina's opinion, doesn't make a lick of sense. "Have you ever turned it off in the presence of your charge?"

"Why would I do that?" Mina asked slowly, confused at such unusual query. For the Cupids, the Sight is a mere instrument that aids them in their task. As such, it was only bestowed upon the select Children of Eros—the Cupids—who regularly traverse between the three realms with only their bow and arrows at their disposal.

As a firm traditionalist, Mina has never used her Sight outside of its intended purpose. Just like one would never use an axe to hit a nail—it wouldn't make sense to do so.

But maybe she has underestimated how odd of a Cupid Momo is. "Why not? There's no harm to it." Momo then looked at her with amusement as the familiar purple gradually replace the black in her eyes. "Traditionalists like yourself are _such_ a bore."

Mina was about to defend her views when she paused. "Why?" she asked instead.

As the purple faded back into black, the other Cupid picked up a knife and fork—eating utensils that Mina is fairly familiar with—while shrugging nonchalantly. "Maybe you'll be able to see something you've been missing." And as she spear a piece of pastry, she added, "like I said, there is no harm to it."

Mina huffed, unable to come up with a retort as she use her fork to get a piece of the 'cake'. She tasted the odd delicacy, nodding in pleasant surprise at the taste, before asking again. "And if I agree?"

Momo smiled brightly. "Then you can begin at once." She then gestured at something on Mina's back. "There is your charge. Now look at her without your Sight."

When Mina is but a celestial youngling, her guardian has often commented on her affinity for beautiful things. Mina remembered prancing around the gardens of their realm, cooing in delight at the colorful flowers and the adorable creatures that inhabit the trees. She has always felt a sort of warm affection for them—like a rush of fiery embers rolling around her chest.

And as she stare at Chou Tzuyu for the first time without her Sight clouding her eyes, she can feel the rolling of embers again.

"Beautiful, isn't she?" Momo commented as she continue to look on, mesmerized. "And such face, in mortal customs, has the privilege of being picky with their potential mates."

Mina shook her head before turning around to face Momo. As such, she was fast enough to notice that something is amiss. "Are you using your Sight again?"

And when the purple faded again, the older Cupid just gave another unconcerned shrug. "Like I said, there is no harm in using it outside our duty." And when Mina continue to look at her with reprimand, Momo casually gestured at their surroundings. "I was curious if there is a potential mate for her in this establishment."

Somewhat satisfied with the explanation, Mina gave nod before she turn her head back to Chou Tzuyu's way. The mortal, she observe, is fairly tall; taller than her or even Momo. She also exude an aura of subtle authority—the likes Mina has only seen when the Heir used to grace their realm with her presence—as she saunter towards a table at the far end of the establishment. Another mortal—a woman this time—was already seated at said table, giving a rather enthusiastic wave at Tzuyu as she gesture for her to sit on the opposite side.

"It seems that your charge likes to play on both fields." As Mina turn to Momo with a questioning look, the other Cupid gave a smirk. "I meant she also likes women."

"Of course," Mina replied, remembering some of the previous, failed attempts she had that involved women. "She always have."

Momo just hummed in reply. And before Mina could ask, she fished a odd-looking thing from her pocket that contains multiple colored papers. "I think we're done here. Shall we?"

And as they both stand up, with Momo placing a few of those colored papers atop their table, Mina glanced at her charge again who is currently having conversation with the mortal woman. Curious, she used her Sight and saw the familiar red swirling inside the white—a sign of an unmated soul.

Almost instinctively, she reached out to her back before pausing when she saw how the red gradually faded—a familiar sight to her by now.

Shaking her head in dismay, she followed Momo's lead as they walk outside—both giving a courteous nod to a passing server who wished them a good night—and into the cold night.

Outside, Mina closed her eyes and felt the familiar breeze of the mortal realm. Opening them, she saw Momo in front of her who is looking at her with amusement.

"Do try to enjoy being here in this realm if you can," the other Cupid said as they trudge along the pavement, their shoes marking the white. "It can be fun here."

Mina just nodded as her eyes roam around, feeling the usual sense of unfamiliarity at the sights, smells, and sounds. "I don't think I could ever get used to this realm," she said as she stare at the mortals crowding the street. On her left, a mortal man is coming out of a metallic carriage wearing an ensemble almost similar to theirs. On her right, a mortal woman is carrying a youngling on her arms, shushing it as it continue to wail.

"Well, maybe a year would suffice." Momo turned right and Mina, noticing a looming structure of metal and stone, paused with curiosity.

"Where are we heading?"

"To your temporary abode," Momo replied before going forward into a massive passageway made of metal and glass. "And to meet some people who will be aiding us."

* * *

**To be continued**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> This will be irregularly updated but will definitely be finished since I've already created this universe a long time ago. I just need to fit the characters into the story.


	2. Mortal Realm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mina, with the help of her fellow celestials, will learn what she can about the mortal realm.

Mina paced the wooden floor, restless at being inside such unfamiliar and alien place. She walked a few more times to her right before stopping, one hand idly caressing the glass that displays the twinkling lights of the night.

Momo call it 'citylights'.

"Fascinating, isn't it?" an excitable voice on her right commented. "Mortals do love their glass windows."

Looking down, Mina couldn't help but shudder at the height. "A bit scary if you ask me."

"Of course," another voice joined the conversation—a rather familiar one. "You've always been afraid of the heights, Mina."

Mina glanced at Sana who was wearing an ensemble meant to be worn by mortals during their slumber. "And yet the abode chosen by your mate is this." She gestured at the spacious place—a condo, she was told—and the mishmash of wood, metal, and glass that surrounds them. "Momo has a cruel sense of humor."

"I do not." Momo's voice echoed loudly as she sauntered towards the three of them wearing an ensemble similar to Sana. "This place is rather expensive, Mina. A bit of gratitude would go a long way."

Mina just hummed in reply as she observe the approaching Cupid. Momo sat on a long seat—a 'couch', she was told—that was situated in the middle before putting an odd-looking, rectangular metal device atop her lap.

"What is that?" Mina can't help but ask as she move a few steps away from the window.

"It's called a laptop." The girl on Mina's right supplied, carrying another odd-device on one hand. "It contains multitude of information about the mortal realm." She then raised the device on her hand and Mina noticed that it was made with metal and glowing glass. "And this one is a tablet."

"Both devices are used by mortals," Momo explained and Mina saw how the older Cupid 'open' the device like a book. "But these are rather special." The excitement in the older Cupid's voice is palpable and it was mirrored in her face that was illuminated by the now glowing device. "It also contains information on all the three realms. Past and present." Now staring at the glowing device, she added, "fascinating device from The Inventor."

Mina nodded in understanding, although she can't help but be curious. In her limited understanding, The Inventor is rather unknown—unknown because it is still undetermined if said being is a celestial or one of the Ancients.

Long ago, when there is yet a division, there is only One Realm: a realm where mortals, supernaturals, and celestials all live in perfect harmony under the direct dominion of the Aether. And long ago, there also exist otherworldly beings with immense power comparable to the Aether.

They are the Ancients.

One of Mina's guardians explained that the Ancients oversees matters which affects all beings: Death, Time, War, Love, and Fate. But Mina's guardian also explained that there are Ancients still unknown to the celestials and will probably remain unknown unless they deem it necessary to reveal themselves.

The Inventor, in Mina's understanding, is a being as old as the First Celestial Queen—the Queen who had led their ancestors during the Great War. Other than that, not much is known about The Inventor aside from the fact that The Inventor is the one who created the first bow and arrow to be given to the First Master—the first Child of Eros.

Some have theorized that The Inventor is an Ancient who revealed itself to the First Master out of necessity. Others have theorized that is The Inventor just an elder celestial with capabilities that comes with being an elder. There are also those who, for some reason, have assumed that The Inventor is the First Celestial Queen.

But for Mina, The Inventor is someone she reveres for creating their tools and nothing more.

And seeing Momo's amazement, she assumes that she is not the only one who thinks that way. "How did you acquire it?" she asked, curious at seeing something The Inventor has created. She stepped a little closer to Momo and peeked at the glowing metal, amazed when she saw writings and pictures on it.

"It's from the Timekeeper." The older Cupid gave an absentminded wave of a hand at the grinning girl on Mina's right. "Through her, of course."

Dahyun gave a pleased smile when Mina look her way. Mina, her brows furrowed, decided to address a pressing matter as she turn to look at Momo again. "Why is a Timekeeper Aide helping us, again?"

Timekeeper Aides are celestials who immersed themselves in the three realms not by journeying through it like Cupids do, but by poring through the countless of written records that their mute patron have laid down.

Mina has no qualms with any Timekeeper Aide—one of her guardian is also one, after all. Some of them, specifically the Children of Eros, have become mentors and guides for the Cupids on their quests. But most celestials, especially those who are not Children of Eros, chose to be a recluse.

And Dahyun, as she remembers, is one of the reclusive ones. Hence her confusion.

"She offered," Momo answered with a nonchalant shrug and Mina's eyebrow raised in surprise. "Unlike you, I am appreciative of people who are trying to help."

"Knowledge is knowledge!" the young celestial exclaimed as she raised the 'tablet', her hand eagerly stroking said device like one would stroke a canvass with a brush. "And I was also instructed by the Timekeeper to help Momo in any way I can."

"You are?" For Mina, this news is more surprising than having a recluse Timekeeper Aid in their midst. She looked at Momo again who was biting her lip in thought, her eyes stuck on the 'laptop'. "Why would an Ancient offer you a hand?"

"They think she's interesting," Sana replied in lieu of Momo as she walk closer to her mate, wrapping the distracted Cupid in one arm as she gave her a chaste kiss on her head.

Mina, now curious, walked closer to the older Cupid. Momo is seemingly not interested in their conversation as her eyes move up and down, her fingers dancing atop the device accompanied with subtle clicking. "How many Ancients have you met?"

The older Cupid looked up and the clicking paused. "Just one. The Inventor." She then looked back down again and the clicking resumed, ignoring Mina's soft gasp as she continues. "It was a long time ago. I have yet to meet the Timekeeper so I am just as surprised with Dahyun's offer."

"The Aides don't question the wisdom of our Father," Dahyun said, still stroking her metallic device as her eyebrows furrow in thought. Just like Momo, her attention is now on the device at her hand. And before Mina could interrogate Momo for her surprising revelation, the young Aide raised a hand and asked a strange question that made everyone pause.

"How many Cupids have Chou Tzuyu had?"

Mina can feel two pair of eyes on her. "Just one," she replied immediately. "Me."

The young Aide shook her head, her hand now furiously stroking her device. "It says here that she had another one. Jisoo?"

"You meant that incompetent Cupid?!" Sana exclaimed in surprise before laughing. "She is the exact opposite of Mina."

Mina shushed the laughing Cupid. "None of her arrows have seen their targets," she explained calmly at the curious Dahyun.

"The only reason she remains a Cupid is due to the Heir's fondness of her," Momo added as an afterthought, still distracted.

"Oh." The young Aide nodded in understanding. "I heard tales of her from our elders. She has a penchant for trouble and has raided our archives a few times." The younger celestial looked back again at her device. "But it says here that she succeeded in her duty once."

Sana giggled. "That's impossible."

"It was a supernatural. A nymph. Her mated soul is a-"

"A what?" Mina asked, curious at Dahyun's abrupt pause. "Dahyun?"

The young celestial shook her head before giving a smile. "My apologies. I was mistaken." Mina stared at the younger girl, a bit perplexed at the way she's smiling—like someone who was caught in a lie but still insistent of their innocence.

"Did you know that your charge is famous?" Mina's scrutiny was interrupted by Momo who is wearing a look of awe with a tinge of frustration. "Very famous, I would say."

Despite herself, Mina walked closer to the older Cupid and peeked closer at the device. Her eyes danced on the words and the images, but one word jumped on her. "What is a model?" she asked as she continue to read on.

"They are mortals whose beauty is above the norm," Dahyun answered. She is still looking at her own device, unmoving from her place. "And they get paid for it."

Momo sighed, moving away from the device and slumping into Sana's arms. "This is quite complicated." The older Cupid turned her head towards Sana and gave a weary smile to her mate who was stroking her arms in a comforting way. "Famous mortals are notoriously hard to interact with."

Mina huffed in frustration. "So we've already failed?"

"Not quite." Momo then stood up and walked away. She paced the floor for a few seconds before walking towards the kitchen. Mina observe how the older Cupid opened the 'fridge'—a cold storage for food and beverages—and took out a canned drink. She then came back, now with the beverage at hand, and sat down again.

Momo opened the drink, sipped, and paused in thought. Mina can feel her foot tapping on the floor as her impatience grew. And before she can say a word, Momo suddenly looked at her with an inscrutable expression.

"You know," Momo started in a light tone as she take another sip. "You are very pretty, Mina. Even for a celestial."

Mina furrowed her eyebrows, suspicious at the sudden compliment. "Thank you? But I don't see how that would be of any help."

When three sets of eyes looked at her, Mina felt something in her gut that she hasn't felt for a long time: nervousness. And when Momo gave her a bright smile, she felt it grow into something similar to dread.

Momo took another sip before asking. "How would you like to be a model?"

* * *

"I could never understand why mortals wear such clothings."

"It's called fashion," Sana patiently explained as she ran her fingers on the clothes hanging inside the massive closet. "It's something you need to familiarize yourself with."

Mina just groaned before lying on the bed with a soft thump. After Momo insisted for hours that her idea is the best they could come up with, she has finally agreed but not before complaining to Sana how awful her mate is.

As usual, Sana just patted her head in sympathy.

Sana flitted around the room, humming a tune Mina can't recognize as she pull one garment after the other. Sometimes she will pause in thought before throwing those garments on the bed, barely missing Mina who was staring at the ceiling with a pout.

"Stand up." Sana ordered with a smile as she hold up a yellow dress. "Try this one."

Mina grudgingly sat on the bed. "That's exactly the same as the last one," she pointed out.

The older Cupid shook her head. "It's not. It is shorter and has frills." 

After a bit of back and forth, Mina acquiesced and let Sana help her slip into the garment. Surprisingly, the dress is less restrictive than the last one so it is a bit more pleasant to wear in Mina's opinion.

"You look pretty," Sana gushed as they both look in the mirror. Mina nodded with a small smile. "Do you remember when you were a youngling?" the older Cupid asked after she made Mina turn once.

When Mina was a youngling, Sana used to play with her in the garden. She was already a Cupid by then and one of the Child of Eros that Mina's guardian used to mentor. And whenever the older Cupid come over to the their home to seek guidance from her former mentor, she will always take the time to play with Mina.

"I don't have a sibling," Sana once explained to her as they both play with dolls, dressing them up in various colorful garments. Mina remembers feeling sympathetic as she explain how having a sibling who is training to be a celestial guard is almost similar to not having a sibling at all.

And when Sana brought Momo along, a friend she has met and a fellow Cupid, Mina remembers being happy to have another playmate.

Remembering Momo, Mina can't help but wonder about something that has been playing on her mind for quite a long while now. "Sana? May I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

Mina paused for a few seconds. "How did it feel to be stricken by the arrow?"

Sana paused in her humming, seemingly lost in thought. Mina observe the older Cupid's pensive expression which morphed into something akin to nostalgia. "Unforgettable," she replied, almost in a whisper.

Mina looked at Sana expectantly. And before she can further ask, the older Cupid materialized an arrow in her hand. Curious, she observe how the older Cupid reached out for Mina's hand.

"Can you feel the warmth?" Mina nodded, her hand now wrapping around the lone arrow—the warmth is a familiar feeling for any Cupid.

"Now imagine this warmth," Sana continues, her hand raising to point at Mina, "on your chest." Sana then put her hand down before giving a smile as the arrow dematerialized. "That's what it felt for me when I first laid eyes on Momo."

Mina's eyes furrowed in confusion. "Not when you were struck?"

The older Cupid chuckled before shaking her head. She then walked away before coming back with another garment. "When I was struck by the arrow, I felt... at peace." After gesturing Mina to wear the handed coat, she added, "as if I'm finally home."

Even when Mina is a youngling, she has noticed that Sana has a tendency to be indirect when being asked a question. So she waited for more as she absentmindedly don the coat, nodding at her reflection as Sana continue to hum again.

"I once asked your guardian," Sana commented after a while, her words piquing Mina's interest. "She explained that there is this theory that arrows are attracted to the warmth of the heart."

Mina nodded, remembering her own lessons. "And the accompanying theory is about the Void having a cold heart." She remembers her charge and she can't help but frown. "Hence the arrow's ineffectiveness on them and why they are unfit vessels for any souls."

Sana hummed again. "Do you believe that?"

"I'm not sure." Mina remembers the last time she failed and the first time she has seen Chou Tzuyu without her Sight. "I don't exactly know anything about mortals," she confessed.

"You will learn in time." Sana stepped away again, eyeing her from her head to her feet, before declaring that Mina has to change again. Groaning, Mina padded towards the bed again as Sana busied herself again in front of the closet.

As Mina stare at the ceiling, she can't help but feel a little nagging at the back of her mind—as if an idle thought is trying to climb itself out and into her immediate consciousnesses.

But when Sana ordered her again to change, she immediately dismissed the feeling—but not before thinking about the older Cupid's words about the warmth in her chest.

* * *

When Mina is but a young celestial, she was often reprimanded by one of her guardians for staying in the garden for too long.

"Little one," her guardian will always start, her face displaying a gentle reprimand. "If you wish to be a Cupid, you are required to absorb all the necessary knowledge that will guide you someday." Her guardian will then lead her away from the flowers and trees and into the sanctum's archives.

The archive is a vast room with scrolls as far as Mina's eyes could see. It is the largest room in the sanctum but, as her guardian explained, it is only half as large as the one managed by the Timekeeper Aides.

So when a smiling Dahyun tapped Mina and gestured for her to follow her into a room, she was somehow expecting to see something similar to what she was already familiar with. But when she only saw a table with few metallic devices atop it, she was unsure whether to feel disappointed or relieved.

"Thanks to The Inventor, I won't have to haul thousands of manuscripts and scrolls for our lessons," Dahyun explained as she sit on one of the chairs. Mina nodded in understanding before sitting opposite of the young celestial.

"Is The Inventor an Ancient?" Mina asked as she observe the devices in the table. There are two 'laptops'—one opened and one unopened—in front of them. The omnipresent 'tablet'' is still in Dahyun's hand while another black, rectangular object is sitting on the young celestial's left.

"Yes." Dahyun is again busy with her tablet. "Although it is not a known fact."

"Why is it not a known fact?"

"It's more on... The Inventor doesn't care either way." Dahyun put the tablet down, her attention is now on the laptop in front of her. "The Timekeeper saw the importance of revealing himself to us. Just like with Eros." The now familiar tapping can now be heard. "Death only shows itself to those whose life is about to end. The Fates are always nowhere to be found. War has already made his home here in the mortal realm."

Mina just nodded as Dahyun look up with a smile. The younger celestial then asked her to pay attention to the odd objects situated at the far end of the room.

"What is that?" Mina asked as she eye the white, rectangular fabric-like object propped by a metal-looking pole.

"It's called a projector." Dahyun is now standing on one side as she fiddled with another unknown device. After a few minutes, a somewhat faint imagery appeared on the 'projector' and Mina automatically squinted. But when the young celestial turned off the lights in the room, the images became clear.

Then Dahyun started talking and Mina listened. She talked about the mortal past and how they came to be after the Great War that divided the One Realm into what they are now. She talked about the separation within the mortal realm and the various languages birthed from each mortal community. She talked about customs, traditions, and how rapid the progress of the mortals in terms of social and technological advancements.

"This is why studying the mortal realm is so fascinating," Dahyun added as the images continue to shift. "Their realm is constantly changing."

After a while, Dahyun focused on languages—specifically, the languages that Mina has to learn.

"Why those?" Mina asked, her eyes focused on three unfamiliar writings.

The image shifted again. "This is Korean. It is somewhat an isolated language spoken by the mortals inhabiting Korea." Dahyun gestured at the room with a wide smile. "We are currently in Korea."

"We are?" Although Mina has an awareness on the physical differences between mortals, she has no awareness of the land.

The young celestial nodded. "Chou Tzuyu is not Korean but her profession is based here. If you want to interact with her in the near future, you will have to learn how to speak the language of this land."

Dahyun then explained that the second language she will be learning is Japanese—a language from a neighboring land and the land she will have to temporarily swear allegiance to.

"Why?"

Dahyun cleared her throat. "Momo suggested that you hailing from a foreign land will be easier." The young celestial looked away from the projecter and into her, smiling bashfully. "She is expecting that you'll make some mistakes and being a foreigner will make a convenient excuse."

Despite being indignant at the suggestion, Mina can't help but reluctantly agree. So she just nodded and continued to listen as the young celestial explained how the third language—English—is a language spoken in most lands so it will be convenient for her to learn it.

"What about Mandarin?" Mina asked, remembering the language of her charge. "Don't I need to learn it as well?"

Dayhun hummed in thought. "You could. But I don't think it is necessary given our limited time." The young celestial then paused. "Do you want to learn it?"

Mina is a firm traditionalist—it meant that she is a celestial who doesn't concern herself with anything mortal. But the fact that she has already accepted Momo's help and has already spent hours listening to a Timekeeper Aide about the mortal realm, she realized that it wouldn't hurt to learn more.

So she just nodded. And as she continue to listen, Mina will idly remember about her time in the archives; the time when she sat on a chair as she listen to her guardian speak of Cupids and what it means to be one.

* * *

”Are you ready?"

Mina is looking to her right, observing the buildings and the mortals walking on the street. Whenever the traffic light turn red, she will spend her time in the car just looking. Observing. Familiarizing.

According to the small calendar sitting atop the dresser in her room, a month has already passed. And that month is spent on learning all she can about the mortal realm.

Sana has taught her about fashion. She has learned what to wear and what not to wear, specifically focusing on the seasonal fashion. She was also taught about colors and how to coordinate one garment with another.

Dahyun has taught her about mortal customs, specifically about the Korean and the Japanese customs. The young Aide focused on language and Mina has to read countless characters and watch countless of videos to familiarize herself with the language and its people. On some days, Dahyun will talk to her in a specific language and she will have to reply perfectly—or as perfect as she can at the time.

Momo has taught her how to embrace the mortal realm. The two of them will often go outside—her clothing chosen by Sana—and they will explore the surrounding area. And when they need to go further, they will use a car—a vehicle that Momo apparently is capable of operating—or public transportation.

"This is the best place to observe the mortals," Momo has whispered to her once as they rode a train underneath the ground. Mina, nodding reluctantly, will look around and observe as her hand clutch tightly on the older Cupid's arms in an attempt to steady herself.

In one month, Mina has learned so much about the mortals—although according to Dahyun, her newly acquired knowledge is merely superficial at most. Still, learning this much is a feat in itself for a traditionalist like her.

 _But am I ready?_ Mina mused as she played with her phone—something Momo, Sana, and Dahyun agreed that she needed. "Barely."

The older Cupid nodded, both her hands firmly holding the wheel. The rest of the journey is spent in silence, with Mina continuously looking out to observe the buildings and the mortals. And when they've reached their destination, Momo asked her again if she's ready.

Mina took a deep breath before nodding. "I have to be."

Momo nodded before smiling reassuringly. "Break a leg."

Mina chuckled at that, remembering one of Dahyun's lesson. "Thanks, Momo-unnie." And with a laugh and a thumbs up (Mina remembered what it meant so she gave one in return), the older Cupid maneuvered the car and she finally drove away, leaving Mina behind with a reminder to message her when she's done.

Now alone in front of the building, Mina took another breath before walking determinedly towards the glass door.

Inside, Mina looked around, observing her surroundings. Seeing the desk in the middle, she walked over to it and smiled at the receptionist. "Good afternoon," she greeted with a polite bow. "I'm here for the audition."

After being given some pamphlets and directions, Mina finally walked towards the elevator. Inside, she pressed a number and felt the elevator ascend. A few seconds later, the door opened with a ding and she stepped outside.

But when she turned around the corner, she almost lost her balance when she bumped into someone.

"Shit!" the woman cried in surprise when the beverage in her hand spilled on the floor. "Sorry!"

Mina glanced at the mortal woman who is—in her very limited opinion—wearing fashionable clothes. "It's okay," she reassure the woman with a smile. "Let me help you."

"Thanks." Mina immediately held the woman's arm when she almost slipped while trying to steady herself. "Did it spill on me?"

"Not a drop," Mina said after giving the woman a quick once-over. "You're good."

The woman gave her a grateful smile before her expression morphed into curiosity. "Oh, you're here for the audition?"

"Yeah." Mina glanced at the pamphlet on her hand, reading and re-reading it again to confirm if she's in the right floor. "Do you know where it is?" she asked, taking a chance.

The woman nodded. "I can get you there," she offered before gesturing for Mina to follow her. "It's the least I can do for almost giving you a concussion." Mina chuckled, noticing idly how the woman picked the disposable cup before throwing it in a nearby bin. She gestured again to Mina and both of them started walking with the woman leading the way.

The two walked in a relative silence, with the woman making small talks with Mina every now and then. And when they got to their destination, Mina expressed her gratitude to the woman.

The woman was about to reply when they heard a loud voice. "Nayeon-unnie!" Both of them looked at the voice's direction and Mina saw another woman striding their way, a scowl affixed on her face. "You're late. Where have you been?"

The woman called Nayeon gave a shrug. "I just got here." And when the other woman put her hand on her hips, Nayeon rolled her eyes. "Chill. I'm only a few minutes late. Geez."

Mina is quietly observing the situation and she can't help but feel grateful to Dahyun and Momo for teaching her the nuances of body languages of the mortals.

The woman called Nayeon turned to her with a smile. "The audition room is that way. Good luck," the woman whispered as she point to the door a few feet away from them.

Mina smiled. "Thanks." Remembering her lessons, she gave a polite bow before walking away, but not before hearing the woman called Nayeon say, "Stop shouting, Jeongyeon. I've already said sorry."

* * *

Despite feeling like she was thrown into something she isn't prepared for, Mina thinks that she did relatively well.

Thanks to Sana's insistence on spending their lessons watching models on the television—a screen that was smaller than the projector but displays more vivid images—before ordering the reluctant Mina to emulate what they've seen, Mina managed to pull through a decent audition.

"We'll give you a call," the man in the corner said with a polite smile after she is done. Aware that she is being dismissed, she reached out for her 'portfolio'—that Momo insisted she needs as the older Cupid took images of her with the help of Sana—and gave a polite bow before exiting on the door to her left.

"Hey. How was the audition?"

Mina smiled at the woman called Nayeon who waved at her with a bright smile. "I think it went well? I'm not sure."

The woman nodded before gesturing her to sit with her on a sofa in the corridor. "Don't worry too much about it. When I was new to modelling, I got rejected a lot of times." The woman chuckled before giving her another smile. "You'll get it when you get it."

Mina smiled again in return. "Thanks. So you're a model?"

Nayeon nodded. "The woman earlier is my manager. And my sister." She rolled her eyes before adding, "my younger sister."

"Oh," Mina said, remembering a mortal custom in Korea about their age-hierarchy. "That's surprising."

"I know, right? I have two and they don't respect me as their eldest." Mina chuckled with Nayeon before the woman turn to her to ask. "How about you? Do you have a sister?"

"A brother. He's..." Mina remembers the sword and the shield and the oath her older sibling gave about fealty and loyalty to their realm. "...in the military."

"Mandatory or is he an actual soldier?"

"Actual soldier." Mina paused, remembering her lesson about different mortal cultures. "In Japan."

Nayeon looked a bit surprised. "I thought you just have a provincial accent. Didn't know you're actually a foreigner." The woman then paused in thought before continuing. "We also have a foreigner in our company. She's also being managed by my sister. Nice girl. Pretty quiet. But she's also fun." She paused again before adding, "and she's also pretty famous."

"Speaking of the devil." Nayeon looked at something in Mina's back, a smirk slowly gracing her face. Curious, Mina slowly turned around as the woman continue to speak. "You're late."

"I'm always on time, Nayeon-unnie."

When Mina is but a young celestial, her guardian used to tell her some tales of The Fates. She remembers that The Fates are fickle beings who are in charge of the past, present, and future. Their intentions are unknown and their will is often contradictory; but their influence is absolute.

When Mina's arrows passed through Chou Tzuyu over and over again, she has wondered why The Fates are determined to let her fail. But when she turned around and came face-to-face with her charge, she will idly wonders if this is the will of The Fates.

"She was here for the audition." Mina barely heard Nayeon as she continue to stare at Chou Tzuyu who glanced at her in confusion before turning her attention back to Nayeon. "I'm sorry, but I don't think I've asked for your name yet."

Mina managed to snap her attention back to Nayeon. "It's Myoui Mina," she immediately replied, still somewhat shocked at her current situation.

Nayeon smiled. "Nice to meet you, Mina-ssi. My name is Im Nayeon."

"I'm Chou Tzuyu," the tall woman in front of them offered with a small smile. "Nice to meet you, Mina-ssi."

* * *

**To be continued**


	3. Chou Tzuyu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mina will learn a thing or two about her mortal charge.

Mina believes in her effectiveness as a Cupid.

When her guardian finally deemed her worthy to stand in front of the Master as he bestow her with the branch from the Tree of Life, she felt the strong desire to uphold her duty as the branch slowly morph into a bow with unique, intricate carvings that will soon become familiar to her touch in the century to come.

But Mina, despite being an effective Cupid, is ineffective in one aspect: she is incapable of socializing with complete strangers.

Since it was not needed in her duty, she never saw its use. She also has Sana—and by extension, Momo—who has always treated her like a sibling the older Cupid never had. And despite Momo's oddity, she has always been someone familiar to Mina.

And Mina has always been content with the familiar—comforted, even.

So when a smiling Nayeon invited her for a coffee, dragging Chou Tzuyu with them with an assurance that their manager—the scowling woman who is also Nayeon's little sister—can't say no to Tzuyu, Mina can't help but panic a little.

"I have a meeting, Nayeon-unnie."

Nayeon huffed, her hand gripping loosely on Tzuyu's sleeve as she drag her towards the elevator. "It's just Jeongyeon being a pain in the ass. She doesn't need to personally tell you your schedule for the week. That's what e-mails are for."

Mina, who was walking behind Tzuyu, just kept quiet as she follow the two towards the elevator. Millions of thoughts are racing through her head as she idly observe her charge being dragged inside the elevator. Inside, she idly noticed the bracelet Nayeon is wearing (a thin, golden chain with small, bluish-white gemstones decorating it) that jiggled a little when she finally let go of Tzuyu.

"There is this good café nearby," Nayeon said to Mina with an excited smile. "It is owned by my other sister. You might think I'm biased for saying that it's good but it really is good."

"It really is," Tzuyu added with a small smile, looking like she has finally accepted her fate. Like Mina, she just remained quiet as they descended, nodding every now and then whenever Nayeon ask her about something related to their work.

Mina, despite her panic, is clear-headed enough to realize how she needed to use the situation to her advantage. She almost took out her phone to message Momo of her current predicament but decided against it—she has to observe first before making a move.

An effective Cupid knows how to wait.

When they finally stepped outside, Nayeon suddenly paused before turning to Mina. "You don't have another audition, do you?"

"You're just asking her that now?"

Nayeon sheepishly smiled as she scratch her head, her bracelet jiggling with the movement. "I'm sorry. I forgot."

"Sorry about that, Mina-ssi." Tzuyu turned to her with an apologetic smile. Mina noticed the way her eyebrows lift a little, making her eyes somewhat larger and more expressive. Mina also noticed how, despite the lopsided smile, Chou Tzuyu still looks pretty.

 _Like an adorable wolf cub_ , Mina mused absentmindedly before smiling. "It's okay. I don't have anything after this."

"Great!" Nayeon exclaimed with a clap. "That settles it. Let's go." She then linked her arms with Tzuyu before gesturing for Mina to walk beside her.

They've only walked a few steps before Nayeon suddenly stopped. Mina saw her furrowed eyebrows as she fish her phone from her handbag, rolling her eyes before placing the phone on her ear.

"Yes, manager-nim?"

Confused, Mina glanced at Tzuyu and saw a slight smirk on her face.

"She's with me." Nayeon rolled her eyes. "Just send the kid an e-mail. You're making her work too hard." She rolled her eyes again, now accompanied with a foot tap. "I don't _have_ to see you. Just send me an e-mail."

Mina saw Tzuyu chuckle, her arms crossed on her chest as she look at Nayeon who is now huffing in exasperation. She then saw Tzuyu fish her phone from her own bag, chuckling a little louder as she murmur, "she really sent an e-mail" before putting it back inside.

"Fine! I'll come back." Nayeon huffed again, mild frustration etched on her face before her expression morphed into amusement. "You talk really fast, you know? Have you considered what I said about a career in rapping?"

Tzuyu shook her head good-naturedly as Nayeon throw her head back and laughed out loud, taking away the phone from her ear as she did so. "Unnie, stop teasing Jeongyeon-unnie."

Nayeon chuckled before shaking her head. "Nah. She needs to loosen up and to stop being so uptight." She put her phone back to her handbag before turning to them with a sheepish smile. "But I do have to go back."

"That's okay." Tzuyu gave a shrug, one hand in her pocket and one hand slinging her bag over her shoulder. "We'll just go ahead and wait for you." She then turned to Mina before giving her a serene smile—the kind that made her eyes look like crescent moons. "Is that okay with you, Mina-ssi?"

Mina, despite feeling nervous, knows that she can't let this opportunity go. "Yes." She cleared her throat, slightly embarassed at the too-eager tone. "I mean, it's okay with me."

"Don't worry. Tzuyu is a good company." Nayeon stood on her toes and gave Tzuyu a playful pat on the head; the action looked comical to Mina and she can't help but giggle at the sight. "She can even teach you a thing or two about modelling."

"Good luck," Nayeon added in a whisper as she came close to Mina. After playfully patting Mina's shoulder, she gave them both a wave as she walk back to the building. "Have fun! Oh, and I'll just text you when Jeongyeon finally let me out."

Tzuyu waved back—a calm one as opposed to Nayeon's overly exaggerated one—before giving a thumbs up. "Be nice, unnie!" She then turned to Mina and smiled. "Let's go?"

According to Nayeon, the café is only a few blocks away from the building. And since Tzuyu seems to know the place, Mina decided to walk behind her. As she did, she observed her charge.

Mina has long noticed that Chou Tzuyu is tall, but it was when she was sitting down so she couldn't gauge how tall she really is. But now that they are walking, she can't help but realized how impressive her height really is—she is almost a head taller than Mina and she's not even wearing heels.

And due to Sana's influence, Mina also observed that Tzuyu is fashionable in an understated way: she is wearing a light brown coat over a plain white shirt, coupled with dark jeans ending with a pair of high top white sneakers.

But what Mina observed the most is how... quiet Chou Tzuyu is. It's not the kind that is diffident nor meek, but the kind that is reserved in an almost standoffish way—the kind that she has only ever experienced whenever the Heir is strolling around the garden.

Having Sana as a constant companion, Mina is not used to silence unless she is alone. But as they walk further, Mina can't help but feel comfortable despite the silence. And it helps that once in a while, Tzuyu will glance at her with a smile and will ask her if she's okay.

"A few more steps," Tzuyu commented as they turn around the corner. "Here it is," she gestured to the place with a wave of a hand before going inside with Mina in tow.

* * *

Whenever Mina goes outside of the condo with Momo in tow, the older Cupid will often lead her to the marketplace or the grocery stores. And while picking some strange assortments of packaged food and bottled or canned beverages, Momo will explain that one of the best ways to learn about mortals is to consume what they consume.

"Immersion through experience," Momo will always state as she pick a thing or two from the shelves or from the stalls. Beside her, Mina will just nod, her eyes roaming around as she observe the mortals who are also 'shopping'.

On some days, they will wander to establishments that serves food. According to Momo, this is also the best way to immerse themselves in mortal customs due to the social aspect that goes with it.

"There are unspoken social norms," Momo will explain as she sip on her cup of coffee. After dining in a 'local' restaurant, Momo led her to a café. "Mortals like to socialize. And cafés are the usual places they go to."

Mina paused. "But not restaurants?"

Momo gently placed her cup on the table. "Restaurants are for eating. Mortals will bring people they are familiar with there to share a meal. Just like back home."

"But there is an unspoken rule that you don't bring a stranger or someone you just met in restaurants." Momo paused as she pick the cup again. "Unless you have a specific goal in mind."

"Which is?"

"Romance." The older Cupid quirked an eyebrow at Mina's surprise. "When two mortals go out to dine, it is viewed as romantic." Momo paused before gesturing at their table. "Like this."

"Don't give me that look," Momo said with an eyeroll as Mina look at her with displeasure. "We don't see it that way but such social norm matters to the ones involved." The older Cupid took a sip before adding, "you can look at it as some sort of mating ritual."

Mina shook her head as she sip on her coffee—she became fond of it as time went by. "Mortals are complicated creatures."

Momo nodded in agreement. "They are. And the more you learn about them, the more you realize how true that is."

Momo further explained that such nuances in social norms can be helpful to Mina in navigating the complexities of mortal interactions. At the time, Mina is somewhat in disbelief of its necessity—but still, she listened. She learned.

And as she sat down opposite of Chou Tzuyu, she can't help but feel grateful to Momo.

"These are a lot," Mina can't help but comment when Tzuyu brought the food to their table. The café, to her understanding, is a self-serving one and Tzuyu volunteered to order for the both of them, going as far as to pay for it all. "Can we finish it all?"

Tzuyu just gave her a small smile before shrugging. "We can't." Chuckling a little at Mina's surprise, she added, "but I haven't been here for awhile and I miss the food."

Mina's eyes roamed and noticed that everything in front of her are desserts: cakes of varying flavors, pies, sweet pastries, donuts, and some odd-looking things that she has never seen before.

"It's both a pie and a cake," the mortal explained when she noticed Mina eyeing the odd-looking pastry. "It looks a bit weird but it taste good."

So Mina tried a few. She was already familiar to some because Momo, apparently, enjoys mortal food and has made it a point to make her taste all of what she likes. The taste are somewhat familiar, although some are unique to her palate. And as they both sample the (overwhelming) selection, a comfortable silence enveloped them, broken every now and then by the soft clatter of their utensils.

As Mina continue to sample the desserts, she observed Chou Tzuyu in her periphery. The mortal, she noticed, is wearing a delighted expression as her fork eagerly danced on the table, picking bits and pieces of everything from every plate. Tzuyu looks to be enjoying herself and, despite herself, Mina can't help but smile a little at what she is seeing.

 _She's like a child_ , she mused as she notice how Tzuyu will verbally express how good one dessert is before moving on to another. After a while, Mina noticed that something is amiss.

Even as a youngling, Mina has a tendency to be fastidious—it is mostly apparently whenever she's around Momo who tends to be messy when eating comfortably. In a way, it became an acquired habit especially when Sana is not around. So without thinking it through, said habit kicked in as Mina instinctively grabbed her napkin before reaching out to the mortal to wipe the cake residue from her lips.

"You got a little something," she explained when she noticed how the mortal paused and looked at her with an odd expression. "I'm sorry," she hastily added, unsure if there is a mortal social norm she broke.

 _Did Momo say anything about this?_ she thought in slight panic as the mortal look on, her head tilted in apparent confusion.

After a while, the mortal just shook her head. "It's okay. I was just surprised."

Mina wordlessly nodded. She's still wondering if there is something she did wrong when the mortal cleared her throat. "So did you just met Nayeon-unnie today?"

"Yes," Mina answered. "We literally bumped into each other earlier."

As she explain what happened in the elevator earlier, the mortal just nodded before smiling in amusement. "So that's what happened." The mortal reached out for a glass of water. "But are you okay with this?"

"With what?"

Tzuyu quirked an eyebrow as she sip on her glass. "You being dragged here, I mean."

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

The mortal looked at her with an odd expression and Mina can't help but panic again. As she try to look back on what she has learned about the mortal so far, Tzuyu just smiled before saying, "you're strange."

Mina's eyebrows furrowed at that. "How so?"

Tzuyu didn't answer immediately, opting to take another bite of the chocolate cake. "I just don't think I'll be here if I were you," she said after a while. "Or maybe I'm the strange one here since I'm not exactly a sociable person."

Mina has been a Cupid for more than a century now. And in her experience, one of the skills needed to be an efficient Cupid is a keen eye that can observe the littlest of details. And as she observe the mortal in front of her, she saw something that made her pause in wonder.

Chou Tzuyu seemed melancholic.

It's the way her lips curled up in a smile that doesn't reach her eyes and the way she looked down, her hand now idly playing on her plate. It's also the way she looked up to Mina after a while, but also not looking at her—like seeing a ghost of something that is long gone.

Despite herself, Mina felt something on her chest—like a prick of a tiny blade that she feels whenever she sees a lone flower withering in the garden.

"I don't have much friends growing up," Mina heard herself say after a few minutes of silence. Tzuyu's eyes snapped to her, the faraway look now replaced with attention. So despite being unsure of what she is doing, Mina continues. "My mother is..." She paused, thinking of the right word."...a teacher. A professor. She had this old student who visits sometimes when I was young. She's the only friend I had. Still is. And her..." Mina paused again. "...wife."

"Wife?"

Mina nodded. "They got married in America," she added, remembering Dahyun's words about cultural differences in the mortal realm. "But they still visit Japan every now and then."

Tzuyu's fork paused midair as she stare at Mina. "You're Japanese?"

"Yes."

Tzuyu nodded, seemingly lost in thought. "I'm Taiwanese," she said after a few seconds. "I was scouted in Taiwan and I flew here for the training. Then stayed for the job."

"Do you like it here?" Mina isn't sure what prompted her to ask but she can feel the need to know the answer to this question. "I'm sorry. I was just curious. I'm also new to this country."

The mortal shrugged. "I like it fine," she answered as she took a bite of pie. "I made some good friends here." Mina noticed how the mortal's eyes softened when she said those words. "But, you know, I still go back home to my family," Tzuyu added and Mina noticed a hint of melancholia seeping through again.

Before Mina could say another word, a loud voice was suddenly heard. "Tzuyu!"

Both of them looked up and Mina saw a woman strutting towards them wearing an apron and a bright smile. Mina idly noticed the beautiful pendant she's wearing—an opaque, orange gemstone enclosed by silver—that bounced slightly as the woman finally stopped to their table, the bright smile becoming brighter.

Mina noticed the way Tzuyu smile—almost as bright as the other woman's—as she look at the newcomer. "Jihyo-unnie!"

The woman called Jihyo laughed before giving Tzuyu a warm hug. After Tzuyu sat down, the woman then turn her attention to Mina. "And who is this lovely woman?"

"This is Mina-ssi," Tzuyu introduced and Mina smiled and bowed, remembering her lessons. "Mina-ssi, this is Jihyo-unnie."

"Nice to meet you, Jihyo-ssi."

"Nice to meet you, too." The woman smiled brightly again and Mina can't help but admire her pretty eyes. And after exchanging a few pleasantries, the woman called Jihyo—who is apparently the owner of the place and Nayeon's other sister—finally excused herself.

"Enjoy your food. And just call me if you need anything," Jihyo said before walking away, presumably back to the kitchen.

Still smiling, Mina turned her attention back to Tzuyu who is now holding her phone, a hint of frown in her face. "Nayeon-unnie just texted," she said, her eyes on her phone as her thumb idly stroke the device. "She said she couldn't come. Jeongyeon-unnie won't let her."

Mina, despite herself, couldn't help but feel surprised—mostly because, for some reason, she has completely forgotten that Nayeon is supposed to join them. "That's too bad."

"Why? Are you getting bored of me?"

Mina was taken back at that. She was about to explain herself when she noticed a playful smile on Tzuyu's face. _She's making a joke_ , she mused so she just chuckled in reply, feeling relieved when the mortal chuckled, too.

"Jeongyeon-unnie can be a little tough on Nayeon-unnie despite being the younger one," Tzuyu explained as she reach out for the glass of water. "Well, she is tough in general. Jihyo-unnie is the only reasonable one among them."

And as Tzuyu tell some stories of the three sisters, Mina just listened as she observe the mortal. Whenever Tzuyu becomes animated with her storytelling, she idly remembers the times when Sana and Momo entertain her with stories of their explorations to the other realms. She remembers feeling happy as she listen, wide-eyed and curious, as they tell stories of Faes, nymphs, Elementals, and other curious beings that Mina will eventually encounter when she finally become a Cupid.

And as the sky outside gradually turn dark, Mina continued listening—laughing when Tzuyu laugh and giggling when Tzuyu make jokes. And when the mortal glanced at the watch on her wrist, Mina can't help but feel disappointed that they finally have to go.

Outside, the air still feels cold as winter continues to blanket the streets with white. Mina idly noticed the way Tzuyu wrapped her coat tightly around her body as they both stand outside the café. "Are you doing something after this?" the mortal asked as she turn to Mina.

Mina hummed in thought. "I'll probably just watch some TV and eat dinner with my roommates," she said, remembering how her fellow celestials mostly spend their time eating while watching television.

Tzuyu nodded, looking pensive. "Do you want to go somewhere?" Mina can't help but feel surprised as she turn to the mortal who was giving her a lopsided smile. "I don't have any schedule and Nayeon-unnie is yet to escape from our manager."

Despite herself, Mina couldn't help but smile back. "Sure. Where are we going?"

Tzuyu hummed as her head turn right and left. After a few seconds, she turned to look at Mina with an eager smile. "Do you like playing games?"

* * *

"I can't believe I lost again," Tzuyu gasped in disbelief when her character fell down for the tenth time. "You're unbelievably good at this."

Mina just laughed, feeling a bit smug when the screen declared her the winner. "I like games," she explained before giggling at Tzuyu's bemused expression.

One of the things Mina like about exploring the mortal realm with Momo is arcade. According to Momo, Mina has to experience what mortal younglings usually do whenever they go out. But when Mina won every game after being taught of the basics, Momo declared with a tired sigh that she regretted her decision especially when Mina tried to convince her to purchase an expensive gaming system to be used in the condo.

Mina plays with it every morning before her fellow celestials had to drag her away from it for her lessons.

And as they walk out of the arcade, with Tzuyu carrying a small toy that Mina won for her (she excitedly pointed to an odd-looking green toy when Mina managed to beat the claw machine the first time), the mortal paused in front of a small building.

"Can we do that?" Mina looked at the direction the mortal is pointing and almost laughed when she read the sign that says 'Archery'.

"Sure." And with that, Tzuyu excitedly held her hand—Mina noticed how cold the mortal's hand is and idly wonders if she's feeling cold—and dragged her towards the entrance.

"I used to do this when I was younger," Tzuyu said as they were both handed with a bow and a quiver containing a few arrows. "I hope that's enough to beat you."

Mina chuckled, her hands idly caressing the unfamiliar bow made of metal and noticing that it looks more complicated than the one she is used to. "We'll see," she said as she lifted the bow, pulling at the string to test its integrity.

After clasping the chest guard in place, Tzuyu turned to look at Mina. "How about a bet?"

"A bet?"

"Yeah." Tzuyu reached for an arrow on her side—Mina has noticed that mortal archery prefers their quiver on their thigh—before smirking. "What do you say?"

For over a hundred years now, Mina has been firing arrows after arrows into her charges' chest. So in spite of having an unfamiliar bow in her hand, Mina is confident that she could easily win.

So she nodded in acceptance.

Tzuyu is the first one to go. With a form that impressed Mina, she let go of the string and her arrow hit the target with a solid thud, barely missing the center that would've earned her a perfect score.

"Nice shot."

"Thanks."

Now her turn, Mina took a deep breath and aimed. She let a century worth of instinct seep into her before releasing the arrow with ease, hitting the center of the target as she did so.

Tzuyu whistled. " _Nicer_ shot."

Mina chuckled. "Thanks."

On and on they went, with Tzuyu hitting the center often enough to Mina's surprise. And due to the unfamiliar bow in her hand, Mina wasn't able to make a consistent perfect hit as some arrows missed the center by a few centimeters.

"Aw," Tzuyu mumbled with a pout as her own arrow missed the center by a few inches. "I missed."

Mina can't help but smile, fully confident and assured that she will win. And as she load her bow with her final arrow, she glanced at the mortal who is wearing a look of disappointment.

Mina is not one to fail. And for over a century now, her arrows have stricken several beings into finally finding their mated souls—a feat that she, a fairly young Cupid, is proud to accomplish.

But as she continue to look at her charge who gave a despondent sigh before turning to look at Mina and giving her a thumbs-up, Mina realized that sometimes, you have to fail to win. So when she was about to release her arrow, she slightly moved her bow to the left causing the arrow to completely miss the target.

"Oops." Mina giggled at the disbelief in Tzuyu's face. "I guess you won."

The mortal nodded before a bright smile broke out. Mina can't help but giggle again as Tzuyu jumped a little in triumph like an eager child as she reach out for the toy that Mina won for her, hugging it in delight.

"That was a close one." Tzuyu commented as they walk outside, the streetlamps illuminating their path. "You were so good at that." The mortal paused in thought before adding, "you're actually good at everything."

Mina just shrugged. "Just lucky, I guess."

As they trudge along the path, both enjoying the comfort of silence that is broken every now and then by the noise of the city, Mina felt somewhat at peace. And when they finally reached the building where Mina first saw Chou Tzuyu, both of them stopped.

"I had fun."

"Me, too."

And when the snow started falling, both of them looked up before looking at each other with a small smile. Mina noticed again how Tzuyu wrapped her coat closer to her body.

"Here." Mina took out a black scarf from her bag—Sana explained that black goes with everything—and walked closer to Tzuyu. Standing on her toes, she wrapped it around the mortal's neck, tying it neatly in place the way Sana taught her. "You seem cold."

When she stepped back, Mina saw Tzuyu looking at her with an inscrutable expression. The mortal looked at her for a long time before giving a small smile, one hand raising to touch the scarf. "How about you?"

Mina shrugged. "I can manage," she simply said, knowing that she can't exactly say how celestials like herself are unaffected by cold or heat.

They look at each for a long time. All the while, Mina kept thinking of what to do next—Momo didn't exactly expound on what social norm she has to adhere to in a situation like this. As millions of thoughts race through her head, she heard Tzuyu chuckle before clearing her throat. "So about that bet...."

Mina snapped from her musings as she laugh, remembering her deliberate loss. "So what does the winner want?"

The mortal chuckled as her hand idly plays with the scarf around her neck. "For the prize... How about we do this again tomorrow?"

Mina felt an unidentifiable rush of something in her chest. "But don't you have work?"

"Yes, but I'm free afterwards." Tzuyu touched the nape of her neck as she smile sheepishly. Her eyebrows lifted a little and her eyes seem larger than it is—like an adorable wolf cub. "The truth is, I haven't had this much fun in a long time. So I was hoping I can do this again." She paused as she lower her hand. "With you."

Even when Mina is yet the Cupid that she is today, she has always been incapable of socializing with complete strangers. And even though Chou Tzuyu is not exactly a stranger, she is still her charge—and as a Cupid, her duty doesn't involve socializing with her charge.

But when Mina accepted Momo's offer, she became aware of what needed to be done in accordance to what the older Cupid has told her.

But when she accepted Tzuyu's offer, smiling as she did, Mina didn't think about her duty as a Cupid nor the words and lessons her fellow celestials have told her.

All she saw is the bright smile on Chou Tzuyu's pretty face and her gentle voice as she said her goodbye. All she remembered is the towering outline of her charge as she walk away with the promise that they'll see each other again tomorrow.

It took Mina a few minutes before she snapped back to reality as she feel the vibration of her phone. And it took a few more minutes as she listen to Momo's frustrated voice—demanding why Mina has yet to contact her—before she realized that she just spent the whole day with Chou Tzuyu without informing her fellow celestials of what happened.

And it took a few minutes of waiting for Momo when she realized that she is still a Cupid and Chou Tzuyu is still her mortal charge—nothing has changed and Mina still have a duty to uphold.

* * *

**To be continued**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> Fun fact. I just added the scarf thing now because I remembered about Tzuyu not liking winter and that her hands are usually cold to touch.
> 
> The next chapter is halfway done but, you know, I still need to add (and edit) some stuff.


	4. The Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mina will meet an unusual mortal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> Plot-wise, this is probably the most important chapter.

"You're going out again?"

Mina glanced to her right and saw Sana. She nodded and fixed her clothes before reaching out for her handbag. "Tzuyu messaged me yesterday. She said she requires my help."

The older Cupid smiled as she walk closer, inspecting Mina's clothing before nodding in approval. "It's great that you are getting closer to you charge." When she saw the hesitance in Mina's face, her smile faded a little. "Mina?"

"Yes." Mina fixed her hair. "It's great." She took a breath before forcing a smile. "I'll be going now," she added with another nod before walking out of the door and into the building's elevator.

Mina has been in the mortal realm for a few months now—half a year, to be exact. As such, public transportation has become familiar to her. And as she take a seat inside the train, she opted to just close her eyes as she quietly settle for her journey.

For months now, Chou Tzuyu has became a constant in her routine. It was an accomplishment, of course, seeing that it was the very reason why she—with the aid of her fellow celestials—has worked hard in immersing herself in the mortal realm.

It was disorienting at first. Being a Cupid—and a traditionalist one at that—meant that there are protocols placed to guide her in accomplishing her duty; and it also meant a century of consistently following said protocol. But when said protocol has been replaced by something unfamiliar, she eventually got used to her new normal and she decided to push through it for the sake of her duty.

But there are things that continue to vex Mina—things that she wasn't able to pinpoint at first. And as time goes by, she realized that the biggest cause of her frustration is the realization that she has become too attached to her charge.

And vice versa.

Sighing, Mina took out her phone when she felt it vibrate. Unlike the first time she used it, the way her thumb danced on the screen feels more instinctual now. Almost absentmindedly, she opened it to read Tzuyu's message:

  
_Haven't eaten breakfast yet. :(_  
**Tzuyu-chan**  
(9:37 AM)

 _Feed me. Your treat. :D_  
**Tzuyu-chan**  
(9:38 AM)

  
Mina can't help the smile that surfaced before it morphed into a slight frown. Groaning, she sighed before closing her eyes again.

 _This is fine. Everything is fine,_ she thought as she blindly put her phone inside her handbag. It's not that being attached to her charge is a bad thing—according to Momo, it's actually an advantage seeing that Mina will be more motivated in finding Tzuyu's mated soul. But there is something that Mina has yet to confess to the older Cupid.

Mina is starting to get... distracted.

 _If only my trainer could see what I've become,_ she lamented, remembering the celestial guard who was assigned for her training when she was yet a Cupid. Celestial guards are warriors trained in combat using an arsenal of weaponry. Like her guardian who was tasked in instilling into her the required knowledge, celestial guards are tasked in honing their physical prowess in preparation for using their bows and arrows.

"Always keep your focus," the celestial guard will always remind Mina, her eyes scrutinizing her form and correcting it when it seems lacking. "An unfocused Cupid is a failed Cupid. Keep that in mind."

And of course, Mina has kept her words in mind as she released arrows after arrows, never letting her focus waver. But somehow, for reasons she can't comprehend, Chou Tzuyu's mere presence will always interrupt her focus.

 _Maybe I haven't been using my Sight often enough?_ she mused. Another thing that vexes Mina is the fact that her Sight couldn't even aid her in this (self-inflicted) predicament. She will always get dismayed because she will always see the faded red inside the white—a sign of (uninterested) unmated soul—whenever Tzuyu is with another mortal.

 _Should I have just waited until her next life?_ she wondered before shaking her head in disagreement to her own thoughts. Maybe it's the fact that she is now attached to her charge (and vice versa), but she couldn't imagine a reality where Chou Tzuyu is not existing.

And as she check the time on her phone, she sighed again. And after five minutes, she stepped out of train and walked towards her destination, idly wondering how to proceed.

 _This is fine. Everything is fine,_ she repeated to herself as she step inside the familiar café. She looked around, her eyes checking each and every table, before seeing the one she's looking for.

But as she walk closer, a smile on her face, she stopped when she saw that Tzuyu is not alone.

 _She seems familiar,_ she mused as she observe the mortal woman opposite of Tzuyu. The woman has a light color hair that reaches towards her back, wearing a fashionable ensemble that rivals Nayeon's tasteful fashion choice. And despite having her back towards Mina, the Cupid can't shake the feeling of familiarity as she look on.

Tzuyu, she idly noticed, seems to be only partially listening to the woman. Her eyes are glazing every now and then—that Mina has learned to be a sign of inattentiveness—before she perked up when her eyes met with Mina's.

Not wanting to seem impolite, Mina just stayed on her spot and waited for Tzuyu to gesture for her to come closer. And as she did, the woman she's with turned around and Mina suddenly remembered where she has seen her.

 _It's that woman,_ she thought, remembering the first time she has seen Tzuyu without her Sight. And as she come closer, she noticed that the woman is looking at her with curiosity.

And when Mina is within hearing range, the woman suddenly spoke.

Dahyun, despite agreeing to teach Mina Mandarin, didn't focus much on it. But being the the type who will stick to something she started, Mina still persisted in learning it. So when the woman spoke in Mandarin and Tzuyu replied, she understood the words.

But at the same time, she understood nothing at all.

" _New girlfriend already?_ " the woman said with a smirk. " _We've just broken up, Tzuyu_."

Tzuyu subtly rolled her eyes to the woman before turning to Mina with a smile. " _Don't be weird, Elkie. And speak Korean. You're being rude_." She then switched to Korean as she patted the seat beside her. "You're early. Come sit."

"This is Elkie," she introduced when Mina is finally seated. "She is..." Mina noticed the smirk that the woman called Elkie is sporting. "...a friend. She's also a designer." And then she turned to the woman who was quirking an eyebrow. "Elkie, this is Mina."

"Nice to meet you, Mina-ssi," the woman called Elkie said in perfect Korean. " _She's very pretty_ ," she added in Mandarin and Mina heard Tzuyu sigh before clearing her throat.

"Don't you have that thing you have to do, Elkie?" Tzuyu then asked—stated, really, in a pointed tone.

"Nope." Elkie sat back with a grin as she elegantly cross her arms on her chest. "My schedule is wide open." After a few seconds of just staring, the woman then rolled her eyes before chuckling. "Except for that thing I have to do, of course."

The woman called Elkie turned to Mina and smiled, her eyes twinkling in apparent amusement. "Nice to meet you again, Mina-ssi."

And when she stood up, her outstretched hand reached out to Tzuyu. She gave Mina's charge a pat on on the shoulder before whispering, " _try not to have too much fun_ " in Mandarin. She then picked up her handbag and walked away, giving them a small wave as she did so.

And after a few seconds of silence, with Tzuyu excusing herself to order for the both of them while refusing Mina's money with a chuckle and a wave of a hand, the mortal finally explained why she asked Mina to come when she came back.

"Nayeon-unnie got into a little accident."

Mina paused. "Is she okay?" she sincerely asked.

Tzuyu waved a dismissive hand. "She's fine. Tripped on the catwalk. A little sprain on her ankle and a huge bruise on her ego. But otherwise she's fine." She then took a deep breath before smiling sheepishly. "The thing is, we're one model short for an event."

Mina paused again before chuckling, understanding the implication of the mortal's words. "I'm not sure..." Since modelling is just an excuse they have come up with on a last second, her fellow celestials have agreed that it is not something Mina needed to pursue anymore. "I told you that I've changed my mind about the whole thing."

"Please? Just a little favor for me? As a friend?"

Mina sighed as she gave the mortal a mild look of exasperation—mainly because she realized that she will agree to her regardless. "Fine," she said with a quirked eyebrow as the mortal smiled brightly.

"Thank you."

And after they were done eating, the mortal told her that they need to go somewhere else. "Where are we going?" Mina asked as they walk outside.

"To the event venue," Tzuyu answered. "A very good friend of mine is an artist and she owns a private gallery. She agreed to let us use it as a favor to me."

The gallery is situated in a business area. And as they step inside, Mina's eyes widened at all the colors surrounding them.

During one of their explorations in the past, Momo has led her inside a similar-looking place. It was filled with several art depicting surreal imagery and, sometimes, realistic images of various subjects. The older Cupid explained that mortals have an affinity for art.

"I have fondness for the mortal food _and_ their visual art," Momo will comment as they observe all the art that represents people from various cultures and aesthetics of various eras. "It is fascinating.

But inside this particular gallery, Mina can't find the distinction as her eyes roamed around the almost dizzying colors that surrounds them. One piece in particular caught her attention: a painting of a garden. But instead of the usual and familiar colors, Mina noticed the mixture of everything in between; like the leaves displaying strong colors of purple, yellow, and red.

Amazed at what she is seeing, she almost failed to hear Tzuyu when she said, "there she is!" as she led her forward. She almost failed to see the excited smile on her charge's face when she turned to Mina before saying, "wait right here, okay?" before walking a few steps.

So Mina waited, now staring at a painting with a lone rose, curious at the strange assortment of colors. And before long, Tzuyu came back now accompanied by an unfamiliar woman.

"Mina, this is Son Chaeyoung," Tzuyu introduced as she link her arms with the chuckling, smallish woman. "She's the owner of this gallery." She then turned to the woman. "Chaeyoung, this is Mina. She'll be the one replacing Nayeon-unnie."

Despite the realization that Mina may have been feeling odd about her recent inability to carry out her duty as a Cupid, she still has enough sense to use her Sight whenever someone unfamiliar is being introduced to her in the hopes of finding Tzuyu's mated soul.

So as always, she used her Sight as she give a smile to the woman called Chaeyoung. But that smile gradually faded when, along with the familiar red and white, she also saw purple as Son Chaeyoung stare at her back.

* * *

Mina paced the living room, restless and anxious. Every now and then, her eyes will glance at the Timekeeper Aide who is furiously stroking her ever-present tablet.

"Anything?"

"My apologies," Dahyun said, a frown marring her face. "Unusual mortals is not something I'm familiar with."

"But do they exist?" Mina asked, almost impatiently.

"They do," the young celestial confirmed, her eyes never leaving her tablet. "They exist in the olden times. But as far as I remember, they have been hunted to extinction by other mortals."

Sana, who was seating at the couch, gasped. "By their own kind? That's awful."

Mina is emphatic enough to agree with the sentiment, but she immediately dismissed it when she felt her impatience growing. "If they were hunted down, then why did I encounter one?"

"Because a prey will eventually learn how to hide." Momo sauntered in the living room. "It's the nature's way, Mina."

Mina stopped pacing and stared at Momo. "So you are _aware_ of their existence?" she asked, incredulous. "Why am I not informed of this oddity?"

The older Cupid walked closer. "Because unusual mortals are very rare," she simply said. And before Mina could ask, Momo turned to Dahyun. "Dahyun? How soon can you compile this mortal's information?"

The young celestial finally looked up. "As soon as possible."

Momo nodded. "Good." She then turned to Mina who was glaring at her. "Come with me."

The two of them walked towards the veranda. "How are things with your charge?"

"Fine," Mina answered distractedly, still reeling at the earlier event. Despite the oddity of the situation, Mina tried to remain calm. But because of Son Chaeyoung's reaction, she can't help but feel anxious.

Because Son Chaeyoung looked just as surprised as Mina.

"Why does a mortal have a Sight?" she asked, needing to know the answer. "I thought this gift is only bestowed to us."

Momo didn't immediately answer as she look forward and away from Mina—seemingly observing the citylights. Mina noticed the pensive expression etched on her face. "I am not certain of the why," the older Cupid finally said after a few minutes of silence—all the while, Mina is staring intently at her. "All I know is that a mortal with a Sight is different from a Cupid with a Sight."

Mina huffed. "Obviously," she grumbled under her breath.

With a sigh, the older Cupid turned to look at Mina. "Theirs are much more powerful, Mina."

"In what way?"

The older Cupid turned her head forward again. "What do you see when you use your Sight?"

"Red within the white," Mina automatically answered. "And the red will disappear once the arrow struck."

"What these unusual mortals see might be beyond what we can see."

Mina frowned, unsure of what she was hearing. Despite being made aware of unusual mortals just now, the older Cupid's words seem more ludicrous to her ears.

"Sights are gifted to us as an aid," Momo continued. "It shows us the unmated souls of our charge and we will then take a chance with our arrows to correct that."

Momo turned to look at Mina again, this time wearing an odd expression. "But if the mortal named Chaeyoung is as strong as I suspected, her Sight can immediately recognize two mated souls in one glance." She paused as Mina tried to understand her words. "Something even Cupids are incapable of."

Mina is a firm traditionalist. Despite adjusting her stance to accomodate Chou Tzuyu for the sake of her duty, some of her views are still firmly present—one of which is that mortals, compared to celestials or even supernaturals, are powerless beings.

And as she try to wrap her head around such revelation, she can't help but ask, "how did that happen?"

"The Aether willed it that way," Momo simply said.

Knowing she doesn't have an answer to that, Mina just kept quiet as she mulled over everything. "But how did you know of all this?" And when the older Cupid raised an eyebrow, she added, "you said you have yet to meet one."

And Momo suddenly laughed out loud—surprising Mina who almost jumped at the suddenness. "My dear young Cupid," she started, her eyes full of mirth. "If you have mingled with mortals as long as I have, you will bound to know a thing or two."

* * *

Ever since Chaeyoung can remember, she can always see the colors.

As a child, she would often wonder why her teachers would say that a leaf is green and the roses are red—because in her eyes, she would see a hundred more of varying colors. Sometimes, she would even spend her time just looking at a lone leaf in her hand, wondering why no one can see the red, the purple, the yellow, the blue, and the hundred more that she can't even remember.

The doctors called her a 'scientific wonder'. A rarity among the normal. They call her 'tetrachromat': a person who sees more colors than normal.

When the doctor told her that, she just nodded in agreement just like what her mother told her to do. She didn't even try to point out the colors she sees in the doctor—a mixture of green and purple and everything in between—because her mother told her not to.

"It's a family gift," she remembers her mother say in a hush—like a secret that no one should be privy to. As she grew up surrounded by dizzying colors, she has learned that it's a secret that she should carry to her grave.

And as she grew up, she has learned to embrace her gift—or curse, her mother would sometimes say whenever her dead grandmother is brought up. Her mother told her of her paternal grandmother's hard life, of being branded 'crazy' and 'insane' by people who couldn't understand. That in time, the gift truly became a curse when she saw beings that are inhuman; couldn't possibly be human.

One of them, she recalls, is the 'purple-eyed archer'.

Chaeyoung sipped on her drink—she poured it as soon as she came home from the gallery. She had to go home as soon as possible after seeing the purple-eyed archer with her very own eyes. Tzuyu was worried of course, but it can't be helped.

She has to know why the colors of the archer she saw is identical to her very dear friend.

As soon as she put down her drink, she walked to a bookshelf. Like a blind pianist instinctively knowing the right key, her hand automatically grasped the old, leather-bound journal that her grandmother gave to her before her death.

Pulling it out from the shelf, she picked up her drink and sat on the sofa. After another sip, she put the glass down and rifled through the yellowing pages.

The burden of their family gift is heavy and, in Chaeyoung's opinion, is not something anyone should carry. So to ease that burden, she turned to art—recreating the colors over and over again with a paint and a canvass. But her grandmother took a different path. She traveled, chasing the colors and the inhuman beings and recording them into her journal—the very one in Chaeyoung's hand.

 _Here it is,_ she mused when she finally found the page she was looking for. Her grandmother is a gifted artist herself and would often draw what she sees. Though she didn't try to recreate the colors, she tried to capture the beings she saw with a pen.

Chaeyoung's hand caressed the page. In it was a normal human; except for the bow and arrow in its hands. The being is a woman wearing a flowing, seemingly translucent gown that goes to its feet. A quiver is on its back. It was a simple sketch; and beside the sketch is a written account of her grandmother's encounter with the being.

Squinting a little, Chaeyoung began to read:

> _"The archers are relatively peaceful but aloof beings who have physical characteristics of a normal human. When I first observed one, it paid me no mind as it load its bow with an arrow. The bow is a beautifully handcrafted one, the likes I have never seen before. The arrow, for some reason, shimmers like a diamond under the sun and pulses like a heartbeat._
> 
> _The archer then directed its loaded bow to a man who was accompanying a woman. I almost made my presence known right there and then, hopefully to prevent a tragedy. But the archer moved too quickly and the man was shot._
> 
> _Horrified, I just stared at the man before noticing that nothing outwardly happened. Curious, I decided to calmly observe as the archer load another arrow and swiftly shoot the woman._
> 
> _Nothing happened._
> 
> _And when I looked back at the archer, it was gone. I won't see another one for a few more years. But the next time I see one again, it shot me and Son Hyunwoo before it disappeared again."_

_Grandma and grandpa was shot by an archer?_ Chaeyoung remembers her grandfather—a stoic man with a kind smile but few words. He died years before her grandmother, but Chaeyoung will always remember how the colors of his grandpa and her grandma are exactly the same.

Millions upon millions of varying colors, and Chaeyoung often wonders how she can't differentiate between the colors of her grandparents.

Chaeyoung turned the page. In the next one, another account was written. She read again:

> _"I have witnessed the archers over the years and I have noticed that they never do anything except use their bows and arrows before disappearing. Unlike the creatures of the night that I had a misfortune of encountering in the past, these archers don't prey on humans nor do they entice them into a lifetime of servitude like those strange beings who made their home in the forest."_

Chaeyoung, despite herself, felt a shudder when she remembered the stories of the other beings. Shaking her head, she continue:

> _"As years go by, I have formed a theory about the archers. As I've observed, the archers seem to direct their bows to people who share the same colors. In turn, these same people will eventually be married like Hyunwoo and I or will share an intense romantic bond that will last a lifetime._
> 
> _Is this the archer's purpose? It sounds absurd even as I write it down and yet I have see it with my own eyes."_

_Romantic bond?_ Chaeyoung's eyebrows furrowed in thought, surprised at the implication of her grandmother's words. Curious, she read more:

> _"But not every target has the same colors as I have come to learn when I witnessed a dear friend who was shot with someone who has the exact opposite of her colors._
> 
> _When my friend was shot, the glimmering arrow passed through. I have learned to keep my surprise to myself but I did chance a look at the archer when it happened. Strangely, it didn't disappear immediately and it seemed as surprised as I felt at the time. The next time I will see the same archer is when it shot my dear friend again, this time with someone whose colors closely resembles my friend's._
> 
> _This fascinating occurrence triggered a memory of my childhood. You see, when my dear friend and I were young girls, she met a boy who has the exact same colors as she does. Of course she is unaware, but I can see. But the boy unfortunately died at a very young age. I remember my friend grieving for years, but time worked wonders in healing a broken heart._
> 
> _So this discovery answered some questions that have been plaguing my mind for years now: What will an archer do if the target has no twin? And if the archers have the same eyes as I do, do they also see the colors?"_

When Chaeyoung turned the page, curious and hungry for more, she realized that there is no more.

 _That was... enlightening,_ Chaeyoung thought as she pick up her drink. She took and absentminded sip and as she did, she can't help but wonder about what she has read.

 _Is grandma talking about soulmates?_ Soulmates is a concept that is very ubiquitous in any form of art and literature. In Chaeyoung's opinion, it is a ludicrous concept meant to give a sort of 'magical' flair to relationships in hopes of elevating it into something more than it is.

 _But I have seen it,_ she thought, remembering her friend's colors and the strange girl's colors—strong blues and muted greens swirling together with varying hues in between. _They are exactly the same. Does that mean that they're soulmates?_

Chaeyoung kept sipping. And as she was about to put her glass down, an unfamiliar voice spoke:

"You're too young to be drinking something so potent."

Chaeyoung jumped to her seat, almost dropping the glass in her hand in surprise. She turned to the voice and saw a woman emerge from the shadow. She was dressed in faded jeans, a white shirt, and a red jacket over it. She seems normal enough except for the bow and arrows on her back.

A bow with intricate designs and arrows that shimmer like a diamond and pulse like a heart.

Realizing what the woman is, Chaeyoung relaxed a bit. "You could've knocked. Or, you know, maybe use the door?"

Chaeyoung, sometimes, couldn't help her sarcasm even in the face of the unknown.

The woman frowned a little, seemingly confused, before smiling cordially. "You are not afraid," she stated lightly as she step closer.

Chaeyoung paused. _Am I afraid?_ she pondered, glancing at the bow and arrows and remembering what she has read. "Not really," she answered and she saw the mild surprise in the woman's face. "People like you are usually non-threatening." She then gestured at the woman with a wave of a hand. "Even with the bow and arrow."

The woman chuckled before walking her way. Chaeyoung, despite herself, flinched a little but the smile in the woman's eyes somehow comforted her enough to remain relaxed. "Your Sight really is as powerful as I suspected."

"Is that what you call it?" Chayeoung picked up the glass. "The doctors call it something else," she quipped as she took a sip.

The woman nodded before walking towards Chaeyoung's opposite side. Chaeyoung's eyes followed the woman's movements behind her glass and saw her sit on a wooden chair in front of her. "Aren't you curious why I'm here?" the woman asked lightly after sitting down.

Chaeyoung shook her head. "Not really. I'm kinda expecting for something like this to happen," she explained, remembering the strange girl that Tzuyu introduced earlier. "Although I'm waiting for someone else instead."

The woman chuckled. "Call me a proxy." She crossed her legs before crossing her arms on her chest, still with a smile. "I'll be the one to talk to you about what you've seen."

"You don't have to," Chaeyoung dismissed, finishing her drink with a gulp and putting down the glass. "I know what you are."

"What am I, exactly?"

"You're not human."

The woman shrugged. "I suppose you're right."

Silence enveloped them and Chaeyoung waited for the woman to talk. But when seconds passed by and the woman remained silent, she decided to break it. "What do you want with my friend?"

The woman quirked an eyebrow. "I've never met your friend."

"Okay, let me rephrase that." Chaeyoung slumped forward as she look directly into the woman's eyes. "What does _your_ friend want with my friend?"

The woman chuckled. "Friendship?" At Chaeyoung's disbelief, she chuckled again. "There's no harm in making more friends."

"You people don't even interact with humans," Chaeyoung dismissively said and she saw the mild surprise in the woman's face. "All you do is shoot your arrows and then disappear."

The woman hummed in thought. "You know a lot for someone so young." Like Chaeyoung, she also slumped forward in her seat, her eyes displaying genuine curiosity. "Have you seen someone like us before?"

"My grandma." Chaeyoung wasn't sure why she said it but then she realized that there's no harm. "She told me stories."

The woman nodded in understanding. "I see. So the gift can be passed down. Interesting. So this is the first time you've seen someone like us?"

"Yes."

The woman paused again. Chaeyoung noticed a shift in her expression—from innocent-like curiosity into an intense one. "What exactly do you see when you look at me?" she asked, and Chaeyoung wonders at the disconnect between her intense gaze and the lightness of her tone.

"Don't you already know?"

The intense gaze somewhat softened as she smiled. "Humor me."

"Colors," Chaeyoung answered after a few seconds. "Unique colors arranged in different patterns. Everyone has colors but what makes you and people like you different are your eyes."

"What of our eyes?"

"Purple." _Like mine,_ she thought, remembering her grandmother's eyes and her own reflection. "But it's not always like that. It only turns purple when you use that bow."

The woman nodded. "I see." She then slumped back to her chair, the intensity in her eyes now gone and replaced with resignation with a hint of, oddly enough, amusement.

As the woman kept quiet, Chaeyoung decided to sate her curiosity. "So what's up with that bow?"

When the woman looked at her in confusion, she repeated the question again. The woman then chuckled. "Let's just say... I'm sort of a matchmaker."

Remembering what she read, she asked the obvious question. "Like a Cupid?"

The woman hummed. "Yes. Actually, I'm exactly like that."

Chaeyoung nodded, thinking that her grandmother's hunch seems accurate. And remembering the journal, she then asked again. "That girl. Myoui Mina? She's like you, right?"

"Yes."

"Why is her color similar to my friend?"

"It is?" Chaeyoung is confused at the amusement in the woman's tone.

Chaeyoung moved forward. "What does the color mean exactly?"

"It means they are of one soul," the woman simply said. "And it means that someone like me has a job to do."

"As a matchmaker?"

The woman nodded. "Precisely."

"How will that work?" Chaeyoung can't help but ask before stating an obvious fact in her opinion. "A human and a non-human. How will that work?"

The woman sighed and Chaeyoung noticed how expression seems tired. "I admit that there will be consequences. But it is something that only concerns them." She then paused. "And me, to an extent."

Millions of thoughts passed through Chaeyoung's head. Ignoring them all, she focused on one thought that matters. "I don't want my friend to get into trouble."

The woman looked at her with softness that, somehow, made Chaeyoung feel comforted. "She won't be in trouble, child." She then paused, the look of resignation now back on her face. "But she will have to make a choice soon."

"Does your friend know?"

The look of amusement came back, now accompanied by a chuckle. "She has to know now." The woman then sighed. "I just wish that she won't throw a tantrum over it."

"I have to go," the woman then said as she look at her wrist—Chaeyoung noticed that it was a rather expensive piece. She then gave Chaeyoung a smile—Chaeyoung noticed that it was a grateful one. "Thank you for your time.

As the woman started walking away, Chaeyoung remembered something. "Wait. I have one last question."

When the woman look back, curious but listening, Chaeyoung asked about something she has been wondering for awhile now. "What about the Color Shifters?"

The woman tilted her head, looking puzzled. Chaeyoung looked at her expectantly before realizing her mistake. "I'm sorry. It's what I call those whose colors keep shifting."

The woman's eyebrows furrowed. "You have seen one?"

"Two." Chaeyoung answered as she thought back on the first time she saw them. She remembers being confused but, at the same time, being utterly fascinated by the beautiful yet disconcerting colors. She once compared it to when the dusk transition into dawn—hues of blues shifting to hues of reds shifting to hues of indigos, with millions more colors swirling and twisting as it cycle between all possible colors in existence.

Over and over and over again.

But when she read through her grandmother's journals, bypassing through the more unsavory accounts, she realized that her grandmother has never witnessed what Chaeyoung calls the 'Color Shifters'.

The woman hummed, pensive. "Let's just say... that there are extraordinary beings who are beyond understanding even by people like me."

"Really? They seem ordinary to me," Chaeyoung commented, almost in amusement, when she remembered the two. "The only weird thing about them is their shifting colors."

The woman chuckled. "Don't concern yourself too much with them." As she turn around and walk towards the door, Chaeyoung heard her say, "they are relatively harmless."

When the door closed, Chaeyoung waited ten minutes before standing up, her hand carrying her grandmother's journal. She then put it back in the shelf before sitting back down, lost in thought.

Absentmindedly, she wonders if she should keep a journal herself as she recount her conversation with the woman: the one her grandmother called 'purple-eyed archer'.

 _I'll put Cupid instead,_ she thought with a laugh, amused at the fact that the archers call themselves that. Or m _aybe the term Cupid is started by people like me,_ she ponders next as she walk towards her bathroom to take a shower before (hopefully) going to sleep.

And as she lay on her bed, sleep eluding her as she kept recounting the earlier events, she remembers her friend and the unknown choice she will have to make. She remembers hoping, whatever it might be, that it won't be for the worse.

And as she finally fall asleep, she remembers Myoui Mina and wondered if a non-human like her is really capable of loving her very human friend.

As for Momo, who have decided to walk around the area before going back to the condo, she has learned some things—both old and new.

And strangely enough, she has also learned that some Ancients are nearby.

* * *

**To be continued**


End file.
